Rumble Balls!
by Imsomania
Summary: What happends if other devil-fruit users eat rumble balls? Result of boredom, crack. Rated for language


**How would other devil-fruit users then chopper react to eating a rumble ball? No idea, but i was bored so i made shyt up. Enjoy. (Hint of Kidd x Franky?)**

**All copywrits for the charakters and shyt goes to God-himself Oda-sama. But this text is mine. Unfortunally. Correct english be tha overrated**

* * *

><p>"Waaah! Im huuungry~!"<p>

"Shut up Straw hat! You're so loud!"

"Quit complaining , This is his ship so he's the one in charge here after all."

"Since when do you care 'bout polite shit like that Law?"

Oh for the love of god, stop fighting and turn on the damn lights already!" The lamp in the ceeling suddenly lit up the crowded room. Nami took a deep breath and asked: "Now, explain. HOW DID WE ALL END UP IN HERE?"

"Yohohoho! Miss Nami! We were being chased by the marines, so we hid here!" Brook was calmly drinking tea.

"Oh whatever... Let's just get out of here already."

"I'm afraid the door is locked." Law pointed at the door with his sword.

"Then we'll just tear down the damn wall!" Kidd raised his fists.

"OH HEEELL NOO! There's no way you're gonna damage my SUUUUUPAH ship Kiddo!"

"Huuuungry~! what's in this bag?" Luffy pushed Kidd aside and lifted a barrel and grabbed the bag on the self behind it. "Oo! CANDY! Guys! I found Candy!" Luffy held up the bag in the air smiling like he just won the lottery.

"Share! Don't hog it all yourself!" Nami took the bag from him and handed out the candy, exept to Law who didnt want any.

"Crunchy. And doesnt taste good." Kidd commented.

"That wasn't filling at all! Don't we have anything else? I want meeeat..." Luffy sulked.

"...I feel kinda weird..." Franky said with a worried expression on his face. BAM! He flew forward and slammed into Kidd.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DOIN' PERVERT?" Kidd screamed, with a furious blush on his face.

"You sure know how to compliment a guy! But! I have no idea! I'm stuck and can't move!" Franky was indeed like glued to Kidds body. "You using your magnet powers or something? Im a suupah cyborg you know! My whole front is metal!"

"SAY WHAT? And no! Im not doing anything!" Kidd blushed even more as Franky slightly moved his head and their noses stuck to eatchother.

"EEEK! WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND TO YOU LUFFY?" Nami looked absolutly horrified and pointed at Luffy.

"HAHA! Kidd you got a crush on the cola-man or something? And what the hell Straw hat?" Law laughted so hard he could hardly breathe.

"Haa? AH! MY BODY!" Luffy stared at his body, it was being all wobbly and wiggly when he moved it, and it automaticly streched without going back to its normal state.

"Dude! youre like a chewing gum or something! AHAHAHA!" Law gasped for air and kept laughing even harder.

"Yohohoho! This is fun!" Brooks body was lying on the floor, with some weird white ghost coming out of him. "Yohohoho! I can go through the walls! WAIT! Did i die and become a ghost? But... i already am dead! Yohohoho!"

"Wait... this shape and color..." Nami held one of the candy pieces in her hand and observed it closely. "By any chance... are these Rumble Balls?"

"Rumble balls? What the fuck is that?" Kidd's blush had gotten even deeper as he was still trying desperatly to get away from Franky.

"Our doctor, Chopper uses them for fighting. They instensify the power of his zoan-fruit ability."

Law, who finally stopped laughing, but still couldn't hold back his constant giggeling.

"So... teheheh... you think they ate those rumble thingys... hehehehe... and it intensyfied their devil-fruit powers?"

"That would make sense. They are only supposted to last for 3 minutes tho, so it should soon be over."

"That explains this SUUUPAH attraction to you Kidd! You ate the magnet fruit or something, and im made of iron!" Franky, who didn't seem the slightest bothered by being glued to Kidd like this, yawned.

"Argh...don't say shit like that cola-man... it sounds so gay." Kidd looked away, still blushing.

"Wee! Look at me! Yohohoho!" Brook's ghost was currently sweeping straight through all of the people in the room.

"Oi! Nami! Look!" Luffy had somehow twisted his loose facial parts into the shape of a skin-colored beard.

"BAKA!" Nami smacked his head.

Out of nowere the door opens. "Yoo... What the hell is going on here?" The confused people in the room stared at the man at the door.

"ACE!" Luffy yelled and jumped towards his brother.

"What the... Luffy? What happend to you!" Ace grabbed Luffys cheeks, witch were loosly swinging. "Did you grow super old and get all wrinkly or something?"

"Wait.. isn't that Fire Fist Ace? You guys know him?" Law raised an eye brow.

"He's my big brother!" Luffy smiled brightly

"Say wut? Ah! IM FREE!" Kidd said and jumped away from Franky. BOING~ Luffys body snapped back its normal shape and Brooks ghost flew screaming back into his body.

"Yohohoho! Lets do that again!"

Ace just laughted. "What on earth were you guys doing? ... Oooh a piece o candy!" -Chomp-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUHHH!" Everyone screamed in fear, then Ace turned into a big pillar of fire, setting everything around him on fire. But this One Piece, So noone died and the Sunny was fine exept that specific room cuz' they all have epic water-throwing skills.


End file.
